super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Poison-type Pokémon
The Poison-type (どくタイプ, Doku Taipu) Pokémon is one of the eighteen elemental types. Notable Trainers that specialize in Poison-type Pokémon include Gym Leaders Koga, Aya and Janine of Fuchsia City, who are three related, Agatha, the third member of the Indigo League (her main type is Ghost, but all of her Pokémon are Poison-type as well), and Roxie from Virbank City. Some villainous teams, such as Team Rocket, also frequently use Poison-type Pokémon. These Pokémon have a natural toxic quality, maybe they produce venom, are poisonous plants, or even represent pollution. They normally live in caves, marshes or similar places. A very curious fact about Poison-type Pokémon is that some of them resemble ninjas. For example, Koffing is like a smoke ball, Crobat has a ninja's speed and secrecy and Toxicroak has paws that make it resemble a ninja. The Poison type is related to the status effects Poisoned and Badly Poisoned, which are produced mostly by Poison-type moves. Prior to changes in Generation Sinnoh, all Poison-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. ".''" :—About Poison-types. Statistical averages Overall *HP=62.47 *Attack=68.40 *Defense=62.26 *SpAtk=65.53 *SpDef=64.77 *Speed=63.46 **Total=386.89 Fully evolved *HP=77.36 *Attack=85.12 *Defense=74.48 *SpAtk=78.80 *SpDef=78.96 *Speed=77.48 **Total=472.20 Battle properties Characteristics Offense Offensively, Poison-type moves are mixed to weak. Its first strength, which is against the Grass type, is largely mitigated by the variety of Grass/Poison Pokémon as well as Torterra's Ground, Lileep and Cradily's Rock, and especially Ferroseed and Ferrothorn's Steel. Ice, Fire, Flying, and even Bug (to some extent) are so much more useful in countering the Grass type. Its other strength to Fairy, however, allows it to hold its own if it needs to in extreme situations. Poison moves are not very effective on Poison-types, Rock, Ghost, or Ground, and are completely ineffective against Steel. Hence, resistances to the Poison type are far more common than weaknesses to it. Moreover, Poison moves are statistically poor, with most doing no more than 65 base power in damage. Poison-type moves are really only useful when STABbed or inflict bad poison on opponents. Their only real coverage is against Fairy types. Defense When used defensively, the Poison type is considered one of the best in the game. This is because of its ability to block or cause status ailments and resist common moves. Its obvious weakness, Earthquake, can be mitigated by the variety of dual-type Grass and Bug/Poison Pokémon, as well as the Zubat family's Flying type and the Gastly and Koffing families' Levitate. Additionally, the Poison type resists itself, Bug, Fighting, and Grass, giving this type such resistances to even common moves such as Grass Knot, X-Scissor, and Close Combat. Moreover, Poison types tend to hold potent status and supportive moves, such as Toxic Spikes, and Toxic. Immune to Poison and Toxic Spikes themselves, they have an opportunity to absorb status effects as well. Koga's words of "confusion, sleep, poison" describe the Poison type very well. Contest Properties When used in Contests, Poison-type moves typically become Smart moves, but can also be of the other four Contest types, excluding Cute. Pokémon As of Generation Sinnoh, there are 59 Poison-type Pokémon or 8% of all Pokémon (counting forms and Mega Evolutions that change typing as different Pokémon), making it the 8th most common type, tied with Fire. Pure Poison-type Pokémon * Ekans * Arbok * Nidoran♀ * Nidorina * Nidoran♂ * Nidorino * Grimer * Muk * Koffing * Weezing * Gulpin * Swalot * Seviper * Trubbish * Garbodor Half Poison-type Pokémon Primary Poison-type Pokémon * Nidoqueen * Nidoking * Zubat * Golbat * Crobat * Stunky * Skuntank * Skorupi * Drapion * Croagunk * Toxicroak * Skrelp * Dragalge Secondary Poison-type Pokémon * Bulbasaur * Ivysaur * Venusaur * Weedle * Kakuna * Beedrill * Oddish * Gloom * Vileplume * Venonat * Venomoth * Bellsprout * Weepinbell * Victreebel * Tentacool * Tentacruel * Gastly * Haunter * Gengar * Spinarak * Ariados * Qwilfish * Dustox * Roselia * Budew * Roserade * Venipede * Whirlipede * Scolipede * Foongus * Amoonguss Moves * Acid * Acid Armor * Acid Spray * Belch * Clear Smog * Coil * Cross Poison * Gastro Acid * Gunk Shot * Poison Fang * Poison Gas * Poison Jab * Poison Powder * Poison Sting * Poison Tail * Sludge * Sludge Bomb * Sludge Wave * Smog * Toxic * Toxic Spikes * Venom Drench * Venoshock References Other Element Types External links * Poison-type Pokémon ''The Pokémon Wiki * Poison-type Pokémon Bulbapedia, the Community-Driven Pokémon Encyclopedia Trivia * Generation Kanto introduced the most Poison-type Pokémon of any generation, with 33, and Generation Sinnoh introduced the fewest Poison-type Pokémon, with two. * Generation Kanto introduced the most Poison-type moves of any generation, with eight, and Generation Johto introduced the fewest Poison-type moves, with only one. * With the exception of Arceus holding a Toxic Plate, there is no Poison-type legendary Pokémon. This makes it the only type without any persistent legendary Pokémon. ** This also makes Poison-type the type with the lowest highest base stat total, reaching only 535. * Only a few Poison-type moves do not have a chance to poison their target (under normal battle conditions). * In Generation Kanto, the Poison type is {{DL|Damage Modifications#Super Effective|super effective]] against Bug Pokémon, while the Bug is super effective against Poison-type Pokémon. This trait has never been shared with any other type match-up and is likewise no longer true. * The Poison type is the only one of the original 15 types not mentioned in the song 2.B.A. Master. Instead, the "Flame type" (which doesn't exist) is mentioned. * A Pokémon of every type except Poison was added to the Sinnoh Pokédex in Generation Platinum. * Only odd numbered generations have introduced pure Poison-type Pokémon. ** Also, every such generation has a two stage family of blob-shaped pure Poison types: Grimer and Muk in Generation Kanto, Gulpin and Swalot in Generation Hoenn, and Trubbish and Garbodor in Generation V. ** Poison is the most common type in Generation Kanto. 58% of the Poison-type Pokémon currently known were introduced in the first generation. *** 22% of the Pokémon introduced in Generation Kanto are Poison-type. Category:Poison-type Pokémon